User talk:Mariojoe11
Hey! Hey! You haven't been on this Wiki for long but I can tell that you are doing a great job! Keep up the good work! ^ Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 09:30, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Thank-You :) Ok'. I'll see you on chat later! Happy Monstering! Your moshling, Picz, is awesome! Whileyboy - Talk - Blog Posts 12:05, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Your Version of user logo Thank you for making me a user logo. Your version is MUCH ''better than mine. Happy Monstering! Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 07:46, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi Mario! I have no-one to talk to on chat :( Please may you come on? Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 08:01, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Chat Thanks for coming on! Happy Monstering! Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 08:06, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Question Hey, Joe. Can I borrow that retro katsuma head you made. I want it for a wiki i made. (talk) 01:54, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Reply Thanks! [[User:KingOJo| ]] '|''' [[User_talk:KingOJo| ]] |''' [[User_blog:KingOJo| ]] 01:30, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Moshi Monsters Voting/1.1 Hi Mario! Thank you for voting on my Moshi Monsters Voting round. I'll message you if I made another round. Happy Monstering! Bookworm! | Talk | Blog Posts | 08:39, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello !!! I'm lightning8047. Are you going to have a Cosmo and Micro Dave ? I envy six Zack Binspin ;) Enjoy your new sig! Enjoy your new sig! Now you can comment on any one's user page and just type ~ ~ ~ and your signature will appear! Rossco - Talk - Blog - Signature Do you want me to make you a signature, if so, post a message on my talk, with what you want on it. Thank you! Happy Monstering! -- [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 17:03, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Reply: Signature Hi Mariojoe, Just message me when you need one ;-) Happy Monstering! [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 18:05, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Peekaboo what is the code for Peekaboo? Oddballcat123 (talk) 16:54, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dropping by to say hi! :) Hope you're doing well 2009fire15 RE Haha no problem, and I am going good too thanks :) Wuzzle Congratulations on getting Wuzzle. Ho-Ho-Ho I like pie SUBST:User:Tehmajesticgenesect/Sig (talk) 20:52, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Reply Carwyn's fixed it for you so there shouldn't be a problem now. |''' '''| 14:58, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Get On Chat! I have news! hi Mario, just to let you know my game is now started, it is a quiz type game that you have to click on the correct picture or text to move on to the next question (looks like a powerpoint presentation with interactiveness) the first question in the game is "which one is Riolu?" what picture do you recommend I use for him? Yellowkatsuma! Talk! Blog! Happy Holidays Have a holly jolly christmas and a happy new year Hey Mario When ever you add a gallery, be sure to have at the bottom of it. If you don't, it doesn't understand where the gallery ends, and blanks everything underneath it. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 16:19, January 18, 2014 (UTC) CALI! XD Hey Joe, Guess what! I finally got Cali! After I updated when I went to see Cali, it said something like "Get for free", I clicked on it and I got Cali! Now, I need 10 Friends for McNulty, hope I can actually get it! [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] '▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'Talk']] ▪''' ' 22:19, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Chat Can you come on chat, I need to talk to you about MV, I need expert help xD [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 14:44, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Honoured Wow I am so honored I think I will cry some happy tears .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 15:18, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Katsuma8 (talk) 19:03, February 20, 2014 (UTC)katsuma 8 BENNETH Your page says fav moshling is Mini Ben, it should say Benneth :) [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 22:44, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Mash-Up Benneth Heya, limbo king, here is your Mash Up Card series 401, confirmed on Daily Frown, Feb. 29th 2014! way2big version https://31.media.tumblr.com/75e0722bd88baed2d5495d3f881c264c/tumblr_n1onv34aeA1tpipk1o1_500.png [[User:PepperSupreme|'''GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 10:08, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Le test lalalala Luke - User Page - Talk Moar Hey Joe, you forgot to add these... JellyChatMoshling33.png JellyChatMoshling26.png JellyChatMoshling25.png JellyChatMoshling20.png JellyChatMoshling19.png JellyChatMoshling17.png JellyChatMoshling15.png JellyChatMoshling12.png JellyChatMoshling11.png JellyChatMoshling9.png JellyChatMoshling8.png JellyChatMoshling10.png JellyChatMoshling5.png JellyChatMoshling4.png JellyChatMoshling2.png JellyChatMoshling1.png Can you add them? Thanks! ' Clumsyme22'' 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5a/Pusheentoast.png 09:28, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Congrats Did it in a proper way, anyways, well done. ' |''' '''| 19:45, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on becoming a Chat Mod :) I know you'll do a good job :) The sky Oh, just disrespect and "karaktermoord" (the act of trying to give someone a bad name) if that makes sense to annyone here, and I think it does so it only scares me even more. I am not coming in chat because I do not feel like it today. But basically I'm trying to protect myself. [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪ ''' 17:20, March 23, 2014 (UTC)